


Slings and Showers

by Hughville



Series: The Secret Affair Series [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during Whac-A-Mole, S3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slings and Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Whac-A-Mole, S3.

House entered the women’s locker room and locked the door behind him. He propped his cane against the lockers and removed his jacket. Kicking his tennis shoes off, he pulled his socks off before removing his shirt. He stripped his t-shirt off and stepped out of his jeans. He pushed his boxer shorts off and limped down to the shower Cameron was using. Opening the door, he stepped inside. Cameron turned to look at him in shock.

“House,” she gasped. “Get out! Someone will catch us!” She tried to cover herself but House pulled her hands away.

“You saying you don’t want this?” he asked, looking with appreciation at her naked body. “You saying you don’t want me?”

“I-“ she began. “No-I-“

House pressed her up against the shower wall and kissed her. “That’s what I thought,” he murmured against her mouth. He kissed her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She responded and slid her hands around his waist. He traced the muscles in her back before sliding his hands across her ribs. His fingers brushed against the underside of her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her. Pulling back, he looked at her before dipping his head to take one rosy tipped breast into his mouth. As he stroked his tongue against her hardening nipple, she moaned.

“Oh, God, House!”

He moved to draw the other nipple into his mouth making her cry out again. She pressed her palms against the wall as House trailed hot, nipping kisses down her stomach. A wordless cry of pleasure escaped her when his hand slid between her legs.

He stood up again and smiled at her. “I knew you wanted me,” he told her with a smug smile. 

He grasped her hips and slid his right leg between hers. She shifted to allow him access and closed her eyes as he slid inside her. She was so wet that he entered her effortlessly.

“God, you are so wet and hot,” he told her, nipping her ear and sending shivers through her. “This was all I could think about when you looked at me earlier. It’s all I can think about every time you look at me.”

“I know,” she breathed as he began to thrust in and out of her. “You feel so good. Harder, House, harder.”

She wrapped her arms around him as he thrust harder.

“Just like that,” she told him. “God, yes, House! Don’t stop!”

He braced his hands on the wall behind her and pumped more forcefully into her. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on. Finally, he felt her tense and then her muscles clamped down on him. She arched up against him, crying out his name as she climaxed.

“That’s my girl,” he whispered. Grasping her hips, he pounded into her and shouted her name as his own orgasm ripped through him. He leaned against her, trying to catch his breath. She pressed a kiss against his neck. Slowly, he pushed away from her. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her again.

“That was nice,” he smirked.

Cameron rolled her eyes and laughed.

“One of these days, someone will catch us,” she told him.

He grabbed her body wash and squirted some into his hand. He smiled lazily at her as he began to wash her. “Would that be so bad?” he asked.

“Are you saying you want to get caught?”

“No,” he replied. “I asked if it would be so bad if we did.”

He turned her around and began to wash her back. When she was clean, he pushed her beneath the water and rinsed the soap from her skin. Opening the shower door, he exited and grabbed the towel she laid out earlier. He dried quickly and then tossed it to her. She rubbed the damp towel over her skin and watched as he dressed. He rummaged in her locker and pulled out her deodorant, tossing it to her. She caught it and applied it before tossing it back to him. He put it away and rummaged in her locker some more as she dressed. When she reached around him to hang her towel in the locker and close the door, he turned to look at her.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked her, running his fingers over her locker door.

“Do you?”

“I asked you first.”

She sighed. “No.”

He smirked at her and pressed a kiss against her mouth. Grabbing his cane, he began to make his way to the door. Cameron shook her head and picked up her lab coat. Slowly she pulled it on before following him out.


End file.
